Flashpoint Drabbles
by paranoid woman
Summary: All my unrelated FP drabbles will be stored in this archive, no matter the genre or rating.
1. Pronto!

**Title:** Pronto!  
**Author:** paranoid_woman  
**Characters:** Spike, OFC.  
**Word Count:** 200.  
**Rating:** K.  
**Warnings:** None.  
**Spoilers:** 2x02 - Backwards Day.  
**Summary:** Better not to mess with his mom.  
**Written for:** flashpoint_sru (LJ community), Prompt #3 - Family.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Flashpoint.  
**Betas:** The fantastic AnaklusmostRiptide from FF and the great lillyg.  
**A/N:** This is for my dear friend Lily G, who loves Spike.

**XxX**

**Pronto!**

_Not again, not again!_ This madness had to stop.

"Mom!" Spike called, but he was already wearing his worst living nightmare. "Line dry only, I told you!"

The beautiful, impulsive woman who still lovingly took care of him at the age of thirty-one turned to him and placed her hands on her hips. "Are you saying that I don't know how to do my figlio's laundry?"

"What?" _Better not to mess with her._ "No, no, I didn't mean that. I mean that this is my uniform and… you know, the zipper…"

She completely ignored his comment and opened the door for him. "C'mon, sweetheart… Tu sei pronto!" Her tone of voice was strong and she waved her hand all the time, asking him to hurry up.

"Fine. I'm going, I'm going!" he assured her, grabbing his stuff and going towards the door, but she stopped him. "Ah, right." He immediately placed a little kiss on her cheek and walked away.

Once in his car, ready to face his daily duties, he told himself that an Italian family wasn't easy to handle, as passion were always there. But still, his clothes were always cleaned and ironed and they smelled of love.

**The End.**


	2. The Excitement of Friendship

**Title:** The Excitement of Friendship  
**Author:** paranoid_woman  
**Characters/pairings:** Jules/Sam  
**Word Count:** 200.  
**Rating:** T.  
**Warnings:** None.  
**Spoilers:** Season 1.  
**Summary:** With Sam, the feeling of good friendship was strangely more exciting.  
**Written for:** flashpoint_sru, Prompt #10 - Fantasy.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related to Flashpoint.  
**Beta:** The lovely AnaklusmostRiptide from FF and the great lillyg.

**XxX**

**The Excitement of Friendship**

With Sam, the feeling of good friendship was strangely more exciting.

He was different. There was something fresh, alive in him. No matter the complexity of his past experiences in life, his eyes didn't lied. They couldn't hide that he still had dreams and hope, even if his demons still bit him in the ass.

A very pretty ass, by the way.

She shouldn't be thinking of him that way as she cleaned up her gun or smile sweetly while imagining him naked.

She shouldn't stare at his ass as he walked out the door.

They were in the same team, and being anything more than friends was forbidden for them if they didn't want to face nasty consequences. She really didn't need any love interest now. Honestly, she was fine being single. Her job was the most important part of her life. Dating could wait. There were people in danger, people that needed to be safe. She couldn't start anything with anyone right now.

Yet a little fantasy couldn't hurt. No one would know… Well, maybe Sam would. After all, she was able to pin down the guy, and judging from the grin on his face, he'd never complain.

**XxX**


	3. Scorpio Lady

**Title:** Scorpio Lady  
**Word Count:** 500.  
**Characters/pairings:** Ed/Sam, Spike/OFC, Lou, Wordy.  
**Rating:** T.  
**Warnings:** None.  
**Spoilers:** None.  
**Summary:** Spike has met a new lady but apparently, she would only date Scorpio men.  
**Written for:** flashpoint_sru, prompt #1 - Scorpio.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Flashpoint.  
**Betas:** The lovely AnaklusmostRiptide from FF and the great lillyg.

**XxX**

**Scorpio Lady**

The atmosphere had been electric in the locker room since Spike had come in. Lou, Sam and Wordy kept trying to change their clothes, but their full attention was on him.

"Okay…" Ed muttered when Spike zipped his pants for the tenth time with a frustrated look on his face. Someone had to ask what had him so nervous. "You all right, buddy?"

"I'm fine… confused… whatever," was Spike's response. The rest of the guys glanced at each other and turned to him.

Ed shook his head. "Doesn't look like it. What's going on?"

"A lady's going on," Wordy said before anyone could answer the question. The others smiled and nodded.

_So, the usual._ Ed remembered all the times Spike had been in trouble because of women. _You passionate Italian._

However, Spike didn't seem very amused. "What? Want to hear the whole story? Here it is!" He threw his hands to the air. "Apparently, a psychic told her that she should only date Scorpio men, her own sign only! And she believed her!" he explained, almost yelling. "She's crazy!"

Lou and Wordy looked at each other, shrugging. There wasn't much to say. But when Sam muttered, "Well, it doesn't surprise me. It's all about the sex," all eyes were on him.

_Oh, dear lord. _Ed restrained a smile, since he could imagine the explanation that was about to come.

From the background, Lou asked, "What do you mean?" as he put on a fresh t-shirt.

"Haven't you guys ever heard?" Sam said. He sat on a bench, about to give everyone a life lesson. "Scorpio people are passionate in bed. Possessive… you know, when…" His words hung in the air. He obviously didn't want to get explicit.

"We get the picture, thanks," Lou said, even if Ed caught a crooked smile spreading over his lips.

"So you're saying that intimacy with a Scorpio is like… fireworks or something?" Spike concluded, thoughtful, his eyes fixed on the floor. He rubbed the back of his head, looking a bit uncomfortable. "Um… I gotta… I've got a phone call to make," he excused himself and left.

The others instantly laughed. Lou and Wordy closed their lockers and followed Spike, patting Sam's shoulder on their way out.

Once they were alone, Ed smirked and cocked his head to Sam. "You and your explanations… You know what you've done here, don't you? He's going to call her and then he's going to drive us crazy talking about her 24/7."

"Honestly, I wasn't paying attention to that," Sam responded, opening his legs on the chair and grinning. "I was more worried about sending out a message." Slowly, he got up and went to stand in front of Ed, who held his breath. Suddenly Sam leaned and whispered, "You know I can be your Scorpio any time," into his ear.

Just a light caress on Ed's chest, and he was gone.

Ed couldn't help grinning at the situation. He'd been waiting for that sexy comeback all week.

**XxX**


	4. Living with Ghosts

**Title:** Living with Ghosts  
**Characters:** Greg, Ed, PG.  
**Word Count:** 500.  
**Rating:** K.  
**Warnings:** None.  
**Spoilers:** 2x03 - Haunting the Barn.  
**Summary:** "I'm talking about us." Finally, Ed's eyes lay on Greg's. "The weight we carry on our shoulders."  
**Written for:** flashpoint_sru, Prompt #9 - Sorrow.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Flashpoint.  
**Betas:** The lovely AnaklusmostRiptide from FF and the great lillyg.

**XxX**

**Living with Ghosts**

They'd spent the last five minutes silently, sipping their steamy cups of coffee at the same table. The latest case had been especially hard for the two of them. They'd been forced to face their fears.

Greg wanted to tell Eddie that they would be able to survive the job, but the other man turned out to be the one to spill out his feelings first.

"He taught me everything I know," Ed muttered. "He was an incredible leader, helped so many people, and then he just…" His lips trembled and he hesitated to continue as he avoided eye contact. Greg couldn't blame him for it. Danny had been Ed's mentor, an example to him, the best cop he'd ever known, and then he'd lost it. Greg understood that a big part of Ed's world was falling apart and that he was looking for a new piece of safe ground to hold on to.

"Eddie…" he whispered, but the other man cut him off.

"No matter what I do… I wonder…"

"Wonder what?" Greg wanted to know. The more he knew about Ed's exact thoughts, the more he could help him out.

Ed ran one hand over his face, like he was both exasperated and tired or fighting a situation that was unavoidable. "I wonder if it's the right thing to do. I don't mean for the people, because I'm very aware of how we make their lives better. I'm talking about us." Finally, his eyes lay on Greg's. "The weight we carry on our shoulders. Not just the deaths we're responsible for, even if they're very few. What about our own minds? Psychologically speaking, every time we connect with a subject and share, something clicks inside of us."

"I know."

"And I tell myself I can handle it, you know? It's always hard, but usually, I find a way to move on." Ed took a deep breath. "This time… it was different. I can't stop thinking of him. I remember Danny and ask myself how could he end up like that? Will I someday take a gun and…?"

Again, his words hung in the air. Overwhelmed by Eddie's passion as he spoke, Greg tried to find the right words to speak his mind. "I don't know what to tell you. I wish I did, but… You know there will always be regrets and ghosts we can't predict or forget about. We'll just have to live with them." He wasn't giving Eddie much hope, as he could see how broken the other man was. Greg also knew that he had disappointed himself with his own answer. So he leaned in and didn't speak as a fellow cop. He spoke from the heart, as a friend. "But as long as I'm here, buddy… you can count on me. I won't let you fall."

With those simple lines, the tension in Ed's body seemed to visibly disappear. Greg nodded at Eddie's little smile. He knew it meant, "And I've got your back."

**XxX**


	5. The Undeniable Lesson

**Title:** The Undeniable Lesson  
**Character:** Sam.  
**Word Count:** 200.  
**Rating:** K.  
**Warnings:** None.  
**Spoilers:** None.  
**Summary:** Afghanistan has provided Sam a lesson.  
**Written for:** flashpoint_sru, prompt #2 - Trust.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Flashpoint.  
**Betas:** The lovely AnaklusmostRiptide from FF and the great lillyg

**XxX**

**The Undeniable Lesson**

In the desert, it was all about trust. It was all Sam could count on, everything that held him together when he saw his friends agonizing – soldiers who'd come to fight for peace. Sometimes all he wanted was not to care about human rights or fairness anymore. He just wanted to pull the trigger and do justice.

But the few times he'd tried, he'd realized that he couldn't. His fingers had trembled; little drops of sweat had started travelling down his skin, under his uniform. Death was in full display all around him, yet he gave his enemies another chance to live. This wasn't what his parents had raised him for. This wasn't what war was supposed to be about.

Now that he'd been given the chance to join another kind of team, he'd realized that the principles were the same. The job was different, there were new, talented people with achievements and fears, there were new rules and procedures. But protecting people kept being priority number one.

The Afghanistan days were gone, and so his friends, but an undeniable lesson would remain with him forever.

In the war field, it was all about the trust. And in Toronto, too.

**XxX**


	6. The Voice of Conscience

**Title:** The Voice of Conscience  
**Characters:** The team.  
**Word Count: **200.  
**Rating:** PG.  
**Warnings:** None.  
**Spoilers:** None.  
**Summary:** The team had to connect, to learn from perpetrators, understand them, and share their feelings with them.  
**Written for:** flashpoint_sru, prompt #6 Shelter.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Flashpoint.  
**Betas:** The lovely AnaklusmostRiptide from FF and the great lillyg.

**XxX**

**The Voice of Conscience**

As they walked towards the high building where a desperate thief had taken a bank manager as a hostage, Greg, Ed, Sam, Jules, Spike, Lewis and Wordy knew that their responsibility was important to everyone.

This wasn't like American movies where bad guys got killed at the first sign of danger. In Canada, the Strategic Response Unit had the mission to save people, not to alienate them or make them feel guilty for responding to situations in a desperate way once the perspective of what was good in their lives had been broken.

They were going to face normal men and women that had been through terrible experiences. They had to understand people's ghosts. Their regrets. Their loneliness. Their personal problems. Their lack of hope. Their lack of common sense. Even their desire to die, when some decided that they wanted to go to the other side.

The team had to connect, to learn from perpetrators, understand them, and share their feelings with them. Show them the safest way to return home. It wasn't an easy task, but they were proud to be the ones to embrace it and perform it.

They were the voice of conscience to them all.

**XxX**


	7. A Simple Handshake

**Title:** A simple handshake  
**Characters:** Donna, Ed.  
**Word Count:** 400.  
**Rating:** PG.  
**Warnings:** None.  
**Spoilers:** 2x10 - Remote Control.  
**Summary:** Ed has a few things to say to Donna before she goes.  
**Written for:** flashpoint_sru, prompt #8 Chance.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Flashpoint.  
**Betas:** The lovely AnaklusmostRiptide from FF and the great lillyg.

**XxX**

**A simple handshake**

She'd noticed that she hadn't been welcomed greatly to Team One, but she didn't really complain. Donna was a strong woman who didn't need any favors. She could perfectly stand up on her own fit and survive the selection process.

On her way out of the women's locker room, she remembered the first she'd entered the place and how excited she'd feel to work with a group of fine professionals. She'd seen the shadow in everyone's eyes when she'd taken Jules' place. She knew that they didn't mean not to like her, but she was also aware that the previous cop meant family to them. Even if she didn't want to replace her in any way, simply being the woman in the team was some kind of threat to the others. Especially to the guy named Sam.

"Donna," someone called behind her, and when she turned around, Ed was walking towards her. "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Sure," she responded, waiting for him. "What is it?"

Ed was very clear. "You were incredible out there. Everyone acknowledges that. I really hope the job is yours because your ability to negotiate, your strategy training… We'd be very lucky to have you."

It felt good to hear that her work was appreciated, even if she already knew she was doing an excellent job. It was a shame that she wouldn't stay in the team. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For… supporting me. Even if we all knew I'd be out when Jules was ready to come back to the field."

"Donna, you're…" Ed muttered.

"It's okay, Ed. The spot belonged to her anyway. From what I've heard, she's a very capable woman and an outstanding cop."

"You are, too."

Donna took a deep breath before giving him an answer. She wanted to stay positive no matter what. "I had a chance. Now I have another one."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Team Three. That spot's mine. One hundred percent."

The smile in Ed's face didn't surprise her. She'd figured him out from the very beginning. He was a good man. "Team Three is great. I can tell you'll fit right in."

She smiled back and offered him her hand. To her, some gestures of politeness were stronger than compliments. She preferred them over people telling her how good she was.

Ed nodded and reciprocated. A handshake meant more than a thousand welcoming words.

**The End.**

**XxX**


	8. Coming?

**Title:** Coming?  
**Characters:** Sam/Jules.  
**Word Count:** 500.  
**Rating:** NC-17.  
**Warnings:** None.  
**Spoilers:** 2x11 - Perfect Storm.  
**Summary:** Jules has a very sexy imagination when it comes to Sam.  
**Written for:** flashpoint_sru, prompt #10 Fantasy.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Flashpoint.  
**Betas:** The lovely AnaklusmostRiptide from FF and the great lillyg.

**XxX**

**Coming?**

She really shouldn't want to take a peek. This wasn't professional and yet there she was, at the men's locker room door, wondering if seeing Sam half naked again wouldn't make her fall to the temptation of pressing him against the wall and attack.

It wasn't in her nature to want to do such thing. She was a calm, rational, intelligent woman who didn't fall for any tricks. No date could ever set her on fire; no man could even make her secretly desire a second encounter. And then there was Sam. He wasn't her type, cocky and playful and insistent, but after so many dates with guys that seemed to be so different from one another, Jules started to wonder if she had a type at all.

But he was special. Thinking of the morning she'd seen Sam shirtless in the locker room, she distractedly walked away from the door and rested her back on the next wall. What would he look like naked? The sound of the shower filled her senses and delightful images started to come up. She could see Sam in there, in need as the hot water bathed his body from head to toe.

_There was wet, blonde hair, as messy as she liked it. __There was also tanned skin, and a tiny scar on his thigh, right beside…_

"_Oh, God…" Jules' mouth opened and closed as she swallowed._

_Sam was hard and his hands were slowly travelling down his body. His eyes followed their path and then admire them as they started to caress his cock. He was stroking himself perfectly – faster, slower, faster, slower – as his face started to flush and his lips parted to let a low moan escape._

"_Jules…"_

_Her breath got caught in her throat, but when Sam pronounced her name again with such desire, there was no doubt that she wanted to take an active role in that fantasy. One more "Jules" and Sam was coming, spurting warm, white liquid for the water to wash it away. He looked simply amazing, all those little drops of water slowly sliding down his body; she'd never seen him like this before but she knew she would even pay to see him break again. The good girl façade was suddenly gone._

_Exhausted, Sam rested his back on the shower wall, recovering his balance with one breath at a time. _

_His blue eyes opened. "Are you coming?"_

_It was still hard to breathe, but she__ still took the first step. He was there, waiting for her, longing for her touch…_

"Jules?"

Jules came out of her fantasy and spotted Sam at the locker room door, calling. Arranging her hair and pushing the great images away, she went towards him but suddenly stopped in her tracks at the sight.

Sam. Half naked. Again.

He didn't seem to notice what was going through her mind. "Coming?"

She took a deep breath and smiled. "Oh,_ absolutely_," she responded as he put a nice, fresh t-shirt on.

**The End.**

**XxX**


	9. Bionic Woman

**Title:** Bionic Woman  
**Word Count:** 500.  
**Characters:** Spike, Greg, Wordy, Lou.  
**Rating:** PG.  
**Warnings:** None.  
**Spoilers:** None.  
**Summary:** Spike has a video collection he loves to share.  
**Written for:** flashpoint_sru, Prompt #7 - Babycakes.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Flashpoint.  
**Beta:** The great Lily G.  
**A/N:** Dedicated to Lily G, who's a very good friend of mine.

**XxX**

**Bionic Woman**

Television was one of the many things Spike loved. At the gym, Wordy, Lou and Spike had been talking about this show for about half an hour now. The more they watched, the more memories came up, and the more Spike talked, the more mocks he got. Finally, all he could hear were laughs and silly fights over the show.

"Hey, what's with the crazy noise?" the Sarge yelled, coming in. He was a bit surprised to see a laptop on the floor at the gym, displaying a video on the screen. "What's that?"

Spike was really glad to show his old video collection to the world. "It's Bionic Woman, the original TV show! C'mon!" he said, not believing the Sarge hadn't recognized it. His voice got a little high from excitement. "Introducing you to the beautiful Lindsay Warner as Jamie Summers, _yesss_!"

Raising his eyebrows, the Sarge snorted. "Okay, buddy, I think you're a little too excited there."

"More like hyperventilating!" Lou joked.

Spike put his hands in the air and gave them his best comeback. "Hey, you can't say she's not attractive! Beautiful, powerful, smart – she had it all!" she stated. "C'mon, guys, you can't tell me you didn't have a crush on her!" There was silence, and he thought he had a valid point, so he went on. "You can't say you didn't fantasize about her every night!"

Now everyone looked at each other, like Spike was crazy. When they started laughing, he just shook his head. "This is pointless. You'd never admit it."

"Okay, people, let me talk to Bionic Woman's number 1 fan…" The Sarge asked Wordy and Lou to calm down and then he approached Spike, who left his dumbbells. "So how's Babycakes? Weren't you going to fix her or something?"

The simple mention of his beloved machine took him out of this world. "Babycakes? Right, I just had to change some wires… She didn't complain. She likes me."

"What would she say if she saw the old TV shows you have in your laptop?" Wordy continued. "That'd be cheating, man!" Within seconds, Lou's laugh made an echo in the room. "Or are you planning to turn it into your own Bionic Woman but backwards, from machine to super-powerful human being? Do you think that's possible, Lou?"

Of course, Lou didn't stay behind. "I don't know, maybe."

"Haha, very funny," Spike responded as she Sarge shook his head and turned around. _Babycakes knows very well that she's the only one and Bionic Woman is not even real._ But in his head, some ideas were starting to pop out without any control.

Suddenly his imagination took him where Babycakes was, waiting for the next time she'd be able to come out and play with explosives. Spotting it in a corner of the dark, empty room, Spike went towards his gorgeous girlfriend. He caressed one side of her, winking at her great shapes. "So what do you think, Babycakes? Shall I bring the tool box in?"

**The End.**

**XxX**


	10. Operation Toy Gun

**Title:** Operation Toy Gun  
**Word Count:** 500.  
**Characters:** Sam/Ed.  
**Rating:** T.  
**Warnings:** Naughty stuff. ;)  
**Spoilers:** None.  
**Summary:** After dinner, Sam starts Operation Toy Gun.  
**Written for:** flashpoint_sru, Prompt #12 - Retaliate.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Flashpoint.  
**Betas:** The lovely AnaklusmostRiptide from FF and the great lillyg.

**XxX**

**Operation Toy Gun**

"You're lying," Sam snapped, leaving his fork on the table.

"No, I'm not. It's good…" Ed stated, but he didn't take another sip. Not even Sam could bear that soup.

"It's horrible and it doesn't even taste like chicken… I'm not a fine cook, that's the truth." A bit disappointed at his own efforts to try to make dinner for once, Sam shook his head.

"C'mon, it's not a big deal… You've got other talents," Ed said, smiling wickedly, the meaning of his words hanging in the air.

"Save the flattering. I still remember what we did two nights ago." Sam knew that if he mentioned that, he'd have Ed in a silver tray. Pretending he hadn't enjoyed their game was a big part of the plan.

"I'm sorry if…"

"I said it was okay when we got to bed, I know… but still." _How smooth, Sam. Well done. Don't push it, let him come to you. _"Anyway, I won't cook again, all right? I might be a man of many talents, but cooking isn't one of them." _I've got so many more than you know. _Thinking that maybe this was the right time, Sam got up and went towards his bag pack."You know, I bought us something."

Ed got up and followed him. "What's that?"

He was a traditional kind of guy, so not aware of the many possibilities youth held nowadays. _Let's spice it up a bit for you. You will so thank me for this. _Within seconds, Sam was taking something out of his bag and showing it to the other man.

"A toy gun? What are we going to do with that?" Ed snapped, frowning and almost laughing.

"Just watch. Trust me on this one." Sam lifted his hand, asking for his lover's attention, and when he finally got it, he started operation Toy Gun.

He let his fingers run up and down the gun and finally stroked the barrel as an obvious analogy of his intentions. _Am I explicit enough for you? Clear enough, too? _He set a slow pace on the toy._ Nice and easy… Just the way you like it. Just the way I can make you blush._ And, in fact, Ed was seriously starting to get some color. "Does this give you any ideas?"

The answer took a bit of time to arrive. "Actually, yeah… yeah, it does…"

Sam carefully left the gun on the table. "This is what I want tonight. Is it okay?" With his eyes still fixed on the toy gun, Ed nodded. His blushed, confused but turned-on face was on the most arousing images. Coming closer to him, Sam couldn't help but kissing him. Ed's lips were dry against his, a combination of heavy breathing and a suppressed moan. "It's payback time."

Ed gave him his best playful smile. "Really? Then I guess I'll have to fight back."

"Good." Sam grinned, taking his lover's hand and guiding him into the warm bedroom. "Because that's exactly the point."

**XxX**


	11. Safest Bed

**Title: **Safest Bed  
**Pairing: **Sam/Jules.  
**Word Count: **200.  
**Rating: **T.  
**Warnings: **None.  
**Spoilers: **None.  
**Summary: **Sam wonders if Jules' bed is safe.  
**Written for: **flashpoint_sru, prompt #13 - Strength.  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Flashpoint.  
**Beta: **The great lillyg.

**XxX**

**Safest Bed**

The bed made a sound. Landing on it, Sam's eyes went wide open as a crooked, playful smile spread over his lips. "Wow, I knew you were strong, but this… is kind of exciting."

Straddling his lap, Jules raised an eyebrow at him. "Oh, yeah? For me or for you?"

"Hopefully, for both of us…"

She laughed but she never stopped holding his wrists against the sheets, not letting him go.

"Is this bed safe?" he asked, frowning.

Why would he care about that now? "Safe? What do you mean?"

"I don't want it to break when you pin me down harder than this…"

"When would I…"

Sam's heavy gaze on her, scanning her body, was enough of an answer.

"Ah," Jules responded, getting the idea and loving the images that were coming up inside her head.

"I kind of… you know… I don't mind the lady being in charge." His voice was low and almost inexistent… The perfect volume and tone to turn her on.

"Don't worry about it," Jules muttered, leaning over him. "This is the safest bed on earth."

"Really? 'Cause with you in it, I'm not so sure," he answered, grinning before capturing her lips again.

**XxX**


	12. Face to Face

**Title:** Face to Face  
**Word Count:** 200.  
**Characters:** Greg.  
**Rating:** K.  
**Warnings:** None.  
**Spoilers:** Season 1 and 2.  
**Summary:** The scars of her absence are there, in the mirror.  
**Written for:** flashpoint_sru, weekend prompt: Scars.  
**Beta:** The great lillyg.

**XxX**

**Face to Face**

The mirror is the worst way to confront what he's become. But he needs it.

So many years. A little personal life, if any. He remembers her holding him, catching him before he falls. Since she left, he doesn't have a shelter. He's drifting away. There's no hope.

His reflection is a sign of how much he's lost. The scars of her absence are there, in the little wrinkles in the corners of his eyes, in the way his lips tense when he realizes he works for everyone to be happy, except himself.

Fighting a memory isn't easy. But hiding the marks it's left, the ones that means she did a number on him, is impossible.

He manages to forget about her most of the time, thanks to his job. But as soon as action and adrenaline are over, her figure appears inside her head and hunts its prey mercilessly – the mind of a broken-hearted man.

Greg splashes his face with water and takes one last look at the mirror. He knows exactly what's going on inside his heart.

He'll never find someone like her, and he'd rather be alone than being with the ghost of a long lost love.

**The End.**

**XxX**


	13. The Real Dream

**Title: **The Real Dream  
**Word Count:** 200.  
**Pairing:** Sam/Jules.  
**Rating:** K.  
**Warnings: **None.  
**Spoilers:** None.  
**Summary:** Streetlights remind her of their magical conversations.  
**Written for:** flashpoint_sru, weekend prompt: streetlights.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Flashpoint.  
**Beta:** The great lillyg.

**XxX**

**The Real Dream**

There's nothing as weird as their goodbyes at the end of the day.

"So… um…" Sam rambles, rubbing the back of his head.

She always avoids eye contact. "Yeah… I guess I'll…"

"I'll see you tomorrow," he ends up saying every time, for both of them. Jules just nods and doesn't mind letting him go. There's no place in her heart for meaningless adventures.

Feeling the fresh air of the night around her, she watches him go to the bus stop, and suddenly she sees them. The streetlights are there as Sam walks away, illuminating the road.

_Their_ road.

All of their conversations under the streetlights were magical. They never held hands, just in case someone saw them and found out, but the truth was that wasn't even necessary…

Streetlights provide a great vision of joy.

Words can have a more special touch than the most complex caress.

The realest dream is holding his hand and laugh at his silly jokes.

She can't afford to lose that.

So she leaves her spot and runs towards him, in the middle of the night, surrounded by streetlights.

Sam turns around a bit, surprised to see her.

Jules's going to get him back.

**The End.**

**XxX**


	14. Save him

**Title:** Save Him  
**Word Count:** 200.  
**Characters:** Sam.  
**Rating:** PG-13.  
**Warnings:** None.  
**Spoilers:** 1x05 - Who's George, 1x07 - He knows his brother.  
**Summary:** You give up like that... you don't mean anything to us anymore.  
**Written for:** flashpoint_sru, Prompt #8 Chance.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Flashpoint.  
**Betas:** The lovely AnaklusmostRiptide from FF and the great lillyg.

**XxX**

**Save him**

The Serge was right – Sam wasn't very good at figuring out what was going on in people's minds and hearts, much less to predict what decisions they were going to make. He hated to admit it, but it hurt like hell.

The street was pretty clear. Only a few sad civilians were watching when the procession slowly passed by. Police cars, black limousines, officers presenting their respect.

Sam hadn't seen it coming. Dave's braveness, his encouraging words, his proud tone… it was all a fake. He hadn't even died in the field. He'd decided to put a bullet into his head, like a god damn coward. If he was willing to abandon this world like that, then what was left for the rest?

He'd completely ignored the rules, his friends, and the importance of life. _You give up like that… you don't mean anything to us anymore._ But that deal didn't matter anymore. It wasn't the point.

Maybe Sam could have done anything to save him. A word, a gesture, a letter, a phone call…

Sometimes he wished he could have said one last goodbye.

Sometimes he just wondered what would have happened if he would have gone with him.

**The End.**

**XxX**


	15. Web of Memories

**Title:** Web of Memories  
**Word Count:** 500.  
**Characters:** Ed/Sophia, Clark.  
**Rating:** K  
**Warnings:** None.  
**Spoilers:** None.  
**Summary:** A spider leads Ed to a box full of memories.  
**Written for:** flashpoint_sru, prompt #14 Mistake.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Flashpoint.  
**Beta:** The great lillyg, who also gave me the title. Thanks, hon!  
**Author's note:** This was inspired by eviltwin and lillyg's challenge about fear and spiders, but I couldn't come up with anything *pokes herself* except this, which has a spider in it but is not really about fear. :)

**XxX**

**Web of Memories**

"Why are we doing this again?" Clark asked, opening a new box and taking out the things that had been packed.

Ed looked around, at the messy garage, full of boxes and memories. "Because it's my free day… and because we should have done this like ages ago."

It seemed that his son saw the same disorder he did. "Okay…"

"C'mon, hand me that box."

Clark did what his father had asked him. The box looked familiar. Ed carefully opened it and looked inside. "Well, hello there…" There was a little spider there; apparently, it'd made the box its home. He reached for a newspaper but Clark had another idea.

"Dad, no! Don't kill it!"

"I won't, buddy, don't worry…" Ed immediately assured him. "Look, why don't you let her get out through the window?"

A smile spread over Clark's lips. He grabbed the newspaper from Ed's hands and offered it for the spider to walk towards it. Once the little animal was on the paper, he went to the window and let it escape.

"Hey, no need to freak out but I've got another box here…" Sophia said, coming towards her husband with more stuff for everyone to check.

He didn't answer, as he was lost in the pictures that were at the bottom of the box. She was in her white wedding dress; he was in his black tuxedo. They were ready to share their lives forever. Their complicated routine made them forget about those perfect moments most of the time, even if bringing the magic back was something they worked on every day. Ed usually came home feeling tired and stressed and Sophia took care of him and his pain with endless love and protection.

Her face lightened when she came close and saw the pictures. "Oh, I thought we'd lost these… When we made our wedding book, I couldn't find them." Her eyes landed on a particular item in the image. "I remember my mother said it was a mistake for me to pick a yellow sunflower bouquet, like she did when she married my dad…"

"But you chose the lavender flowers."

"I did… and never regretted it… Just like most of the things she told me I would." She was so sure of her life. Ed could see it in her smile, the sweet and intimate look in her face. He couldn't believe how lucky he was to have her by his side.

Clark's voice came up as he came over them and went through the pictures, too. He was staring at one of Sophia before she walked down the aisle. "It's great, Mom. You looked beautiful."

The picture brought up so many memories, so many feelings that Ed almost felt like he was fading into the joy of the scene. Taking a deep breath, he turned to his wife and looked into her clear eyes. "You did look beautiful. And you still do."

A second later, he sealed his words with a butterfly kiss.

**The End.**

**XxX**


	16. Full Display

**Title:** Full Display  
**Word Count:** 500.  
**Pairing:** Sam/Ed.  
**Rating:** T.  
**Warnings:** None.  
**Spoilers:** None.  
**Summary:** Ed smiled as he walked into the locker room and into the showers area. He knew Sam was there.  
**Written for:** flashpoint_sru, prompt #4 Regret.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Flashpoint.  
**Beta:** The great lillyg.

**XxX**

**Full Display**

_The little showoff never gives up._ Ed smiled as he walked into the locker room and into the showers area. He knew Sam was there. In fact, he knew they were the last ones at the station.

Standing beside the only turned-on shower, he waited and waited, trying not to fantasize too much. _The real thing is a lot better. You can hold on a few more minutes._

The shower door opened and Sam, wrapped in only a little towel, just like God had welcomed him into this world. Ed grinned as he admired his lover's body. He just had to check it out. "Hey."

His presence seemed to startle Sam, as he jumped in his place when Ed's voice came up. The blonde turned to him for a moment but then went to pick up his clothes. "Hey."

"Hey back." A third 'hey' meant so much more than the obligated two, and his voice was lower than normal, all because of the view.

"What do you need, Ed?" Sam responded, obviously knowing the tone.

Ed decided to just say it. "I need to see you."

That seemed to also surprise Sam, as he frowned and repeated, "See me," like he didn't understand.

"Yeah… just the way you are. I need to… see everything." To be clear, Ed approached Sam and laid a hand on his chest, travelling down his chest and stomach with the tip of his fingers and stopping right before the dangerous area. However, he let himself cup Sam slowly, feeling his erection from under the dry towel. "_Everything. _Full display, only for me."

Playfully, Sam stared into his eyes and grinned. "You didn't say 'please.'"

Ed laughed and retreated to let his back rest on a locker. "C'mon, buddy. No one's here." Still, Sam didn't move. Apparently, the magic word had to be pronounced. "Please."

From distance, Sam didn't even nod. Slowly for confidently, he let his hands work on the towel until it finally fell onto the floor. He stood there proudly, completely naked and ready for the assault, as Ed smiled in satisfaction.

Until a ray of light entered the room and everything seemed to disappear. It was the autumn of 2007 again, when he'd accidentally shoot his first teenager. He was up, at the top of a building. The victim lost her balance and dropped dead instantly. There was too much sun that day. Too much happiness in the world.

Suddenly, the arousal was gone. Regrets had arrived to stay. Ed breathed heavily, not wanting to look at Sam. He'd know. He'd know that he couldn't, and he'd be disappointed. He was coming towards Ed, about to ask what was going on…

But he didn't.

He embraced Ed firmly, not letting him fall. Overwhelmed, Ed held him back softly. It was tac gear against bare skin. And then Sam looked back at him. He saw Ed's weakness… he saw it all.

_Full display._

He leaned to catch Ed's lips and made them burn.

**The End.**

**XxX**


	17. Fitting in

**Title:** Fitting in  
**Word Count:** 200.  
**Character:** Donna.  
**Rating:** K.  
**Warnings:** None.  
**Spoilers:** 2x07 - Clean Hands.  
**Summary:** Shooting a cop wasn't doing justice.  
**Written for:** flashpoint_sru, prompt #4 Regret. Yes, I'm very much into that prompt at the moment, hehe.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Flashpoint.  
**Beta:** The great lillyg.

**XxX**

**Fitting in**

It wasn't supposed to be like this. Shooting a cop wasn't doing justice, no matter what. There were other options but she hadn't even considered them, she had just pulled the trigger and now she had to pretend her hands were clean and that the blood had somehow vanished.

She discarded her clothes and approached the shower. Water hit her body hard. Fitting in, she was good at it. She could blend with terrorists, put up the character of a pretty good meth junkie. She could even say what the bad guys expected her to say and play to be out of control.

The problem was that the more days passed by, the more she seemed to really have embraced the idea she'd picked up. Sometimes she remembered what she'd said, the promises she'd made, the many plans she'd contributed to create… and she found herself believing in.

Maybe that part was stuck with her and kept deciding her actions. Maybe she's joined the SRU to try to fix what she couldn't really erase from her head. Perhaps her judgment was seriously twisted now and when she'd killed Agent Semple, she'd felt just a bit of adrenaline, a bit of relief.

Greg's eyes on her, his support… it didn't matter that much to her. He couldn't really understand… Even if Wordy tried to keep up with her, she doubted he'd ever felt the same way she did. Everyone said that occasional deaths were part of the job, but for a moment, Donna was sure that she deserved the looks Sam gave her when she was around.

Tears starting rolling down her face as it was impossible to turn back time. She could never change the past. It was already done. She'd have to learn to live with every regret. Forever.

**The End.**

**XxX**


	18. The Observer

**Title:** The Observer  
**Word Count:** 100.  
**Characters:** Lewis, Greg.  
**Rating:** K.  
**Warnings:** None.  
**Spoilers:** None.  
**Summary:** Lewis doesn't care what other people think of him.  
**Written for:** flashpoint_sru, #19 Boss.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Flashpoint.  
**Beta:** The great lillyg. Thanks so much, hon!

**XxX**

**The Observer**

It's been said that Lewis doesn't talk too much. He speaks only what's necessary, says the right words and occasionally comes up with a nice joke.

The truth is Lewis doesn't really care. He lets people wonder what's beyond his calm attitude, as he knows that his commitment to the job will pay someday.

For now, he's a passionate observer. At the station, in the field, in the truck or during the simplest conversation, all his senses are focused on his boss. Watching, analyzing, _learning_.

He respects him. He admires him.

He wishes he can be like him one day.

**The End.**

**XxX**


	19. Not Enough

**Title:** Not enough  
**Word Count:** 200.  
**Characters:** Spike, Lewis, the team  
**Rating:** T.  
**Warning:** character death.  
**Spoilers:** **3x01 - One Wrong Move (don't read if you don't want to see any spoilers)  
Summary:** This is not okay. It will never be okay.  
**Beta:** The awesome lillyg!  
**Written for:** flashpoint_sru, prompt #33 - _Sacrifice_.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Flashpoint.

**XxX**

**Not Enough**

Lewis' gone.

Out of all people, he's the one.

There is no real pain. He's out of this world in one finger snap.

The explosion, the awareness of a human body disintegrating.

Spike remembers Lewis' hopeless last words and disagrees.

This is not okay. It will never be okay.

There's a scream that reverberates inside him, that breaks his whole world apart.

There is no sound. It's the emptiness of what will never return. There's no one out there. In his silent grief, he is alone.

The echo doesn't leave. There's a figure in Spike's life that's disappeared.

The figure of a friend. The best friend he's ever had.

There's nothing to say. There are no excuses to give. Spike blames himself for what happened and yet he knows that he probably wouldn't have been able to change one thing.

His head's burning, his hands are trembling, his body's breaking, his soul's dying. No friendly arms can make the pain go away.

Spike finally manages to see beyond himself and finds a team full of mates who understand him. Good, caring people who share the way he feels right now.

And for the first time ever, they won't be enough.

**The End.**

**XxX**


	20. Scars of the Heart

**Title: **Scars of the Heart  
**Word Count:** 200.  
**Character:** Ed, mention of Dr. Luria and Sophie.  
**Rating:** K.  
**Warnings:** None.  
**Spoilers:** 1x01 - Scorpio.  
**Summary:** Dr. Luria's words were always in his head.  
**Written for:** flashpoint_sru, weekend prompt: _scars_.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Flashpoint.  
**Beta:** The awesome lillyg, but I changed a few things here before posting so all mistakes are mine.

**XxX**

**Scars of the Heart**

Her words were always there…

_You're not that guy. You're not gonna wonder if you did the right thing…You're not gonna have any sleepless nights, flashbacks, memory loss, time distortions. You're not gonna feel alone, feel guilty, feel guilty about not feeling guilty… That's what happens to other people. You'll be fine._

Dr. Luria had been looking for a reaction when she'd said that. She knew what kind of person Ed was and how much his own mistakes hurt him. They were a heavy weight to carry around.

There were nights when he couldn't sleep. Afternoons when he couldn't focus. Mornings when his hands trembled, making him spill his coffee. Bloody images coming back. Sometimes his wife got so worried that she almost cried, afraid that the job would end up consuming the soul of the man she loved.

Ed knew that he shared those fears. They were in everything he did or thought about. Now that he was getting into the truck with a new situation to solve, he couldn't get what he'd done out of his head. He was afraid of himself.

The scars of his heart were invisible, and there was no way to make them heal.

**The End.**

**XxX**


	21. Italian Suit, Italian Soul

**Title:** Italian Suit, Italian Soul  
**Word Count:** 200.  
**Characters:** Spike.  
**Rating:** K.  
**Warnings:** None.  
**Spoilers:** None.  
**Summary:** Spike looks at the mirror and he finds himself.  
**Written for:** flashpoint_sru, prompt #17 _Outfit_.  
**Beta:** The wonderful lillyg!  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Flashpoint or anything related to it.

**XxX**

**Italian Suit, Italian Soul**

His family always used to say that a suit was the best way for a man to introduce himself in an important reunion. A nephew's birthday was a great occasion for Spike to take that advice into consideration, but for some reason, the classic Italian suit didn't seem to fit him well.

He'd tried four models. So far, none of them was the one he was looking for. One was too tight, another one had sleeves that Spike didn't like. He wasn't keen on the color of the next one. The last one made him feel just strange.

Looking at himself in the mirror, he couldn't understand why his features didn't seem to fit formal clothing the right way, but he was sure of one thing - he wasn't going to find any answers here, at the tailor.

But it finally hit him. He didn't need any good suits or fancy clothes. He changed to a nice pair of jeans and a white, traditional shirt that left a bit of skin slip out and the rest to the imagination.

The freshest Italian presentation card was a great smile and a perfect touch of passionate wit.

And Spike had it all.

**The End.**

**XxX**


	22. Occam's Razor

**Title:** Occam's Razor  
**Word Count:** 300.  
**Characters:** Greg.  
**Rating:** T.  
**Summary:** There are some outcomes Greg could never accept.  
**Spoilers:** None.  
**Written for:** flashpoint_sru, prompt #9 _Sorrow_.  
**Beta: **The wonderful lillyg!  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Flashpoint or anything related to it.

**XxX**

**Occam's Razor**

Greg had learned to live with the memory of his most terrible mistakes. He'd learned to keep himself together, to mourn the people who'd died under his watch.

But there were some outcomes he could never accept.

A family like the one he'd once had – a man, a woman, a little baby boy. All of them found after being missing for a week.

All of them _dead_ inside their SUV, on the side of a lonely road no one had linked them to.

And now Greg was waking up in bed, covered in sweat and seeing images in his head. Six years later, he could still smell the corpses and feel the press' flashes on his back as they claimed the right to know even the creepiest explanations.

Greg had none to offer. Even today, he couldn't find the reasons why people died like that. Wanting to get away with their loved ones for a weekend, wanting to find peace in a new place for a few hours, and eventually finding death at the end of the road.

He remembered the news. There had been so much speculation about the family, so many theories brought up by the media and cocky experts who'd stated that the father was a rapist or that he'd planned to kill his loving wife and son.

Those journalists, those sons of bitches – sometimes they didn't know where to stop, and no one ever dared to draw the line.

They didn't understand anything. Greg did, but that didn't soothe the pain in his heart.

Accidents happened. The Occam's Razor principle existed for a reason. Not everyone had an incriminating secret or a selfish goal to act the way they did. And sometimes it was just fucking destiny that they didn't get the chance to be saved.

**The End.**

**XxX**


	23. Formal Jules

**Title: **Formal Jules  
**Word Count:** 200.  
**Characters/pairings:** Sam/Jules.  
**Rating:** T.  
**Warnings:** None.  
**Spoilers:** 2x01 - Eagle Two.  
**Summary:** Formal Jules was a living fantasy.  
**Written for:** flashpoint_sru, prompt #17 Outfit.  
**Beta:** The awesome lillyg!  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Flashpoint or anything related to it.

**XxX**

**Formal Jules**

Formal Jules was a living fantasy.

Her hair up, perfect for Sam to transform it into a mess as he let it fall over her shoulders and ran his fingers over it.

Discrete earrings in her ears – the ears he wanted to bite lightly as he pressed her down to the bed.

The toned, gorgeous skin he longed to roam over as she panted against his neck.

The sweet eyes he'd love to ask her to close so he could surprise her with the right touches.

The wet lips he died to taste and bruise with the sexiest kisses.

The tongue he'd love to feel as his slid against it.

She'd lose the suit eventually. It was professional and fresh and it tightened in all the right places, but it needed to come off.

And then it'd be his turn. He'd undress for her and surrender completely.

He would definitely do all that. If only the Sarge would stop telling him to stay focused, if only Sam could stop staring at the second button of her shirt like a teenager with a very active imagination.

If only that little button could be ripped off by the power of the mind.

**The End.**

**XxX**


	24. Breaking Free

**Title: **Breaking Free  
**Word Count:** 400.  
**Characters/pairings:** Sam/Jules.  
**Rating:** T, a bit of an AU.  
**Warnings:** None.  
**Spoilers:** 2x01 - Eagle Two.  
**Summary:** Couldn't he see that she wanted to be alone?  
**Written for:** flashpoint_sru, prompt #5 Trigger.  
**Beta:** The awesome lillyg!  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Flashpoint or anything related to it.

**XxX**

**Breaking Free**

As soon as the necklace bomb was deactivated, Jules stormed out of the building with her mind full of crazy ideas.

Eagle two, dead. A family, destroyed. All because of her.

Someone else taking the place she'd built for herself through the years. So many sacrifices –time, family, love- had been all for nothing.

She wasn't in the mood to hear Sam calling her name. She didn't want to see that look on his face, the one that screamed "I'm sorry for you," just like everyone else's. Jules didn't turn back until he placed a hand on her shoulder and forced her to stop and listen. But even if kind words kept coming out of his mind, she kept rejecting him.

Couldn't he see that she wanted to be alone? Pulling the trigger was the last thing he should do right now.

But he did. He asked her about her biggest fear, about people thinking she was weak.

And suddenly, he kissed her. Her first thought was to reject that gesture as well, but when he stole the next kiss from her, all fierce and confident and sure of what he was doing, she realized it was exactly what she wanted, what she _needed_.

She needed her trigger to be pulled, the right buttons to be pushed, and he was right there to make it happen. But kiss after kiss, the night getting feelings deeper than friendship out of them, caresses, whispers and embraces, he did even more for her.

He showed her how to forget about everything but her own happiness, how to let herself fall onto someone else's arms, how to believe that good things could happen to her other than work and that there was someone for everyone out there, even if it turned out to be only for a little while.

He complimented her protein mango breakfast smoothies the morning after, told her how beautiful she was with the sheets wrapped around her body as she got out of bed and walked into the bathroom trying not to let him see the little smile on her face.

He watched her get her jacket on as he was undressing her in his mind all over again, and surprisingly, she didn't mind about it at all.

He even stood by the door silently, waiting for her to check no one was out there, watching.

She told him there would be no promises. She made him swear no one would know about the two of them.

It wasn't that he was her dirty little secret, not really. It was just the thought of having him entirely for herself without anyone being aware.

It was the idea of him being a secret, of him being the one who could kiss her in private and speak sweet words in her ear.

It was the idea of him showing her how not to care about the world.

Of him showing her how to break free.

Of him showing her how to fly.

**The End.**

**XxX**


End file.
